inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanark Avalonic
Zanark Avalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク, Zanaaku Avaroniku) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. He is a forward and the captain of Zanark Domain, and is later a member of Second Stage Children. He was also the coach of Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he becomes the 11th member of Raimon to create the Ultimate Eleven. Appearance Zanark has dark green hair, dark green eyebrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain's band. Mixi Max with Sousou In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His iris become more lighter, from dark red to pink with a dark circle in its middle. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Plot (Chrono Stone) Zanark Avalonic first appeared in the episode 18, running away from the MUGEN Prison on somesort of future vehicle and being pursuaded by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, but shot a beam out of his mouth which beat the policeman pursuing him. Then, he hacked one of the police's vehicles, found some information on Protocol Omega 3.0 and time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, in which he counter-attacked with the others members of Protocol Omega 3.0. But, a purple ray appeared from Zanark's mouth and completely beat Gamma and the others. Then, he started to talk to El Dorado's superior about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mix Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and putting them under Zanark's control. ]] In the episode 19, Zanark ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in the forest, in which they did. As a result, the forest was heavily destroyed by their mighty shoots. In the episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanark appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. He said that there are only two ways to pass them: beat them in a match or swimming, although they wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanark created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match. In the episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughed and asked to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half began, he looked to Raimon's new formation and was surprised, but later began to laugh and said that this could be expected from someone that doesn't know anything about soccer like Charles VII. After Protocol Omega 3.0 lost by 2-1 since Kirino Mixi Maxed with Jeanne, Zanark became angry and used his Sphere Device to send Gamma and his team away, to an unknown place. After Raimon returned to their own time, he was seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred, saying that even if you give some power to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. As his team, Zanark Domain, appeared, he began to laugh cruelly. In the episode 22, he was seen monitoring Raimon's time travels to know to where they went, and so went to Ryuu Gentoku's era along with his team, Zanark Domain, saying that this time they would destroy Raimon. Later, he was seen using his Sphere Device to brainwash Chouhi and Kanu. Then, Zanark watched Raimon's soccer battle against Engiru, Shuten, Rasetsu, Chouhi and Kanu at his vehicle's monitor. He later asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered by him. As one of his teammates remarked that this is against the El Dorado's rules, he said that he doesn't follow any rules. In the episode 25, after Taiyou completed a Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei, Zanark tried to stop him from advancing through the field by using Mixi Trans with Sousou's aura and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled by the Raimon's midfielder, much to his shock. Taiyou then proceeded to score a goal, being sucessful. Zanark was later stopped by Raimon's new Hissatsu Tactics, Kimon Tonkou no Jin. As he realises that he couldn't maitain the upper hand between his Mixi Trans and Taiyou's, he proceeds to summon his own Keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and use it as a Keshin Armed. With this, he easily passed by Kimon Tonkou no Jin and proceeded to score a goal with Disaster Break. Later, his hissatsu was blocked by Shinsuke after he successfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku. After Taiyou scored Raimon's second goal, he went out of control and the match had to be canceled. In the episode 26, Zanark appeared again and sealed Kondou Isami in the Sphere Device. Then, he took his clothes and midn-controlled some of Kondou's guards. In the episode 27, he appeared in Okita's room and tried to mind-controlled him. However, he resisted, in which Zanark he had a strong will, but couldn't resist to his own body. He asked Okita if he wanted more power and than gave him enough, using his eyes, so Okita would be able to move freely and fight against Sakamoto Ryouma. In the episode 28, he asked Okita if he had enough strength to confront Raimon again. Thehe swordsman answered that he would make anything to stop Sakamoto Ryouma from ending with Bakufuku. Hearing this, Zanark commented that he would need of more power and proceeded to give him more. In the episode 29, he went out of control again after making a shoot that was easily blocked by Shinsuke. 's Keshin Armed shoot]] Seeing him suffer, Nishiki promptly used his keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, to cut off the chains that were restraining Makaiou Zodiac. After they were broken, the Keshin returned to inside Zanark's body. As he fell over his knees, he asked Nishiki why he helped him, because they are enemies, at which the midfielder replied that he wanted to confront Zanark at his best. After Shindou made Raimon's second goal with Setsuna Boost, Zanark commented that they couldn't lose as this was the last chance that El Dorado gave to them. 's Chrono Stone back to Raimon]] He also added by saying that he will put his pride in game, wich made his teammates from Zanark Domain try harder. He later tried to stop Nishiki's Keshin Armed shoot by using his own one, but failed to do so. After the match, he gave Endou's Chrono Stone back to Raimon, but a mysterious man appeared and took him, fleeing shortly after this. Then, he used his vehicle to exit from Tokugawa Yoshinobu's mansion, which made Kondou Isami appear again. In a forest near the field, he was talking to the mysterious white-bearded man and Saru. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Technique': 125 *'Block': 71 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 138 *'Catch': 72 *'Lucky': 100 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Disaster Break' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' *'SK Chouwaza!' Mixi Max *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Clara Jane) *'DF Dimension Cut' (Sousou) *'DF Shinkuuma '(Sousou) *'SK Keshin no Chouwaza!' (Clara Jane) *'SK GP Plus 30' (Clara Jane) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Disaster Break' *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' Mixi Max *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Clara Jane) *'DF Shinkuuma '(Sousou) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' *'MIMAX Gouriki no Genbu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Protocol Omega 3.0' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Trivia *He is currently the only known character who has escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. *Unlike El Dorado's other captains, Zanark has a scarlet red Sphere Device. *As said by Einamu in episode 18, he is a S-Rank criminal. *He has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that" and "How Interesting". *He has some kind of unique power, which allows him to use different coloured rays coming from his mouth, and to Mixi Max with other's players to give them some of his power. *He is the first person to have 3 mix maxes, including when he gives his power to Protocol Omega 3.0 and when he mixi maxed with Sousou and Clara Jane. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Keshin User Category:El Dorado Team 3 Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Zanark Domain Category:Coaches Category:Forwards Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 2 Category:Zan Category:Chrono Storm